A proposal is presented for the formal education and training of a young veterinary pathologist in molecular biology and molecular pathology. The proposed training will prepare the candidate as a productive, independent investigator in biomedical research, in the intellectually stimulating environment of Cornell University. Allowance is also made for strong collaborative interaction wit the Department of Pathology and Laboratory Medicine at Hahnemann University. The training is divided into two phases. Phase I will include thorough education through formal course work and seminars in molecular genetics, cell biology, and pathogenetic mechanisms, as well as practical training in research techniques in the laboratory. The research that will be actively pursued in Phase I will be continued and expanded upon in Phase II. The research to be undertaken by the candidate will focus on the molecular characterization of the mutation responsible for Canine X- linked Muscular Dystrophy, a genetic and phenotypic homologue of Duchenne Muscular Dystrophy. The candidate will also be exposed to the concept of developing interactions with other scientists through the strong collaborative activities that are developing between the host laboratory and those of leading investigators in the field of molecular medical genetics. The candidate is a veterinary pathologist and will complete a Ph.D. degree during Phase I of the program. Her progress will be rigorously evaluated by a committee composed of experimental pathologists and molecular geneticists from Cornell University and Hahnemann University.